The Hunter's Ending: A New Beginning
by BookWorm2512
Summary: This is the story of the biggest change in her life. Her one chance to live her life normally, would she take it or will family get in the way? Read 'n' Review... BTW M rating because I have no idea what is going to happen next..or do I?
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter's Ending: A New Beginning

A/N: Hi guys! I am a new author so please review even if it is to tell how awful it , this will be Thapollo all the way. Reviews mean chapters..

Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

"Nooooooooo..."chorused through the entire group of hunters. Thalia looked around amused. Apparently she was the only one who was happy to be going back to Camp Half-Blood. But Artemis's next words immediately put a damper on her thoughts. "My brother will be here any minute now.", said Artemis. Soon there was a bright flash and a red sports car appeared in front of the hunters. A young blonde got out but before he had a chance to speak Artemis spoke," No flirting, no looking and definitely no touching." Apollo simply pouted and changed the car into a bus. The hunters all piled in and this time Thalia made sure she got in the back and had a paper bag.

The drive was short and silent. Somehow everyone anticipated something was going to happen. Not necessarily good. This was the beginning of the biggest change in Thalia's life. This is the starting of the story of The Hunter's Ending.

A/N: Woohoo.. End of chapter 1. Don't forget to review. I will be posting chapters every Friday! But, no you review, no me continue. :D Ciao

BookWorm2512


	2. Holy Shit!

**A/N: Thank you to ThaliaDaphneJackson12, Duh-Stupid-Me and Ten-Faced for reviewing.**

**So here is chapter 2-**

**Thalia's POV**

We finally walked up the hill to camp after I gave a long lecture to Apollo, scolding him because he tried flirting with one of the new hunters. I was in no mood to chit chat with anybody but soon changed my mind when I saw a tall, blonde with grey stormy eyes walk towards me. Annabeth. I ran towards her and quickly engulfed her in a bear hug. "Hello to you too, Thalia,"she chuckled before continuing," I see that the hunters are in town...Out of curiosity, why?" I raised my eyes before she said hurriedly," Not that I'm complaining, you know.."

I smiled and it struck me that I myself didn't know why we were here. I shrugged and said so to Annabeth, before waving at her and heading towards my cabin. It was getting late and I really, really needed a shower. I entered my cabin, only to rush out again screaming. What I saw was absolutely horrible and something that I didn't really want to, and never hope to see again.

_**It was Travis sucking the face off of Katie. Ewwww.**_

Like I said, scarred for life.

Anyway, atleast ten minutes later I walked out of the Big House, walking as far as I could from an ashamed looking couple (and I'm quoting Aphrodite here) named 'Tratie'. Gosh, it sounds so weird, doesn't it? Anyway, I pondered about this during my shower and while getting dressed. I headed for the dinner area and sat down at the head of the Artemis table. I counted the number f hunters, to check if everybody was there or not. Thankfully, everybody was. During an absolutely delicious meal of Caesor's Salad and Quail, we heard two screams. My eyes widening as I recognized the voice of one, I rushed towards the sound. After following, where I heard the screams come from, I found a weeping Artemis in the arms of a worried Apollo. I hurried towards them and cried," What the hell is wrong?" I noticed allmost all the campers, hunters, Mr D and Chiron standing there behind me.

Artemis raised her head and looked at me with red puffy eyes. In a quivering voice she answered," Our holy, twin arrows are gone.." and burst into tears again.

Holy Shit.

**A/N: Another chapter finished. Longer than last one but still pretty short, so sorry. Anyway, review please!**

**Ciao,**

**BookWorm2512**


	3. Author's Note!

**Sorry guys but this is an author's note.**

**I actually need a few Oc's and I need your help.**

**Please send me their-**

**Name**

**Physical Attributes**

**Mental Attributes**

**Age**

**Boy/Girl/Something entirely and creepily different and **

**Where he/she/it Came From**

**Thank you so much people. You cam either pm me this or mail it to my account and to make up for disturbing you, you will get atleast three more chapters today. Just Help plizz...**

**Ciao,**

**BookWorm2512**


	4. Why don't you just get new arrows?

**Chapter 3 - Why can't you get new arrows?**

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. And send me some Oc's...**

**Artemis POV**

Sniff. I can't believe it. Our twin arrows were missing. Gone. Lost. Stolen. I could go on with more words like that but that is not the point, is it? Apollo's and my lives depended on those arrows. And if we couldn't find them in a week, there wouldn't be any twin archers anymore. Someone had to be very powerful, strong and cunning to be able to steal our arrows. So to sum it all up, we were **doomed**. I started to say something but was beaten by a stupid son of Posiedon.

**Percy POV**

I don't get it. Why don't those two just make two more arrows? I mean, what's the big deal? After all, they're just arrows. And so I said,"Umm, why don't you just get new arrows?" I thought I had finally said something intelligent, but apparently not. Why? 'Cause I was met by a slap at the back of my head. Annabeth glared at me and muttered,"Stupid Seaweed Brain. Can't even think straight." and then cleared her throat and said louder," Chiron, can we dicuss this in the Big House?"

Chiron nodded and beckoned us to follow and started trotting towards the aforementioned place. The three gods and the cabin leaders followed us inside and sat down.

"Now children, I'm about to tell you about the Twin Arrows. Many millenias ago, when Artemis and Apollo were born, they were born holding an arrow each. Apollo held an arrow made of pure gold whereas Artemis held an arrow of pure silver. These arrows are their lifelines. If destroyed, the twin gods will die." ended Chiron with a sad expression.

Everyone sat absolutely still, stunned at hearing this peice of news. Thalia sat up and said," Then we need a quest to find it. I myself will go. And I swear, if I do not pulverize the bloody theif, then my name is not Thalia Grace. Who else will come with me?"

"I will."

Everybody turned towards Apollo, who was looking at us with a steely glance. Chiron thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Whose the last one?", asked Travis. Artemis sighed and said," Since Apollo is a god, only these two will go on this quest. I would have come but I am distraught and need to sort things out from my home only." and got up and left in a bright light. Chiron looked at Apollo and Thalia and said," Since Apollo is the god of prophecies, you two won't need to go to Rachel. I wish you best of luck. You should go pack and prepare. Try not to fret will you?" and trotted out. Soon everybody left. I turned towards Apollo and Thalia and said,'' Guys, I know you two will succeed. But still, good luck!" and left.

**Thalia POV**

No way. I was going on a quest with Apollo.

I was about to ask him to tell me more about the arrows, but he looked at me with a sombre expression and said,"Hey, let's go pack, okay? We'll leave in an hour or two. I'll tell you more on the way."

I nodded and got up. Time to pack.

This was going to be one hell of a quest.

**A/N: So another chapter finished. I have a feeling that each chapter is going to be longer than the last. And what about the Oc's? BTW, I kinda made up that twin arrow thing so I'm pretty sure there's no such thing or myth like this. Peace out..**

**Ciao,**

**BookWorm2512**

**P.S.- Review people!**


	5. Yeah sure, out of practice

**Ch- 5 Seriously?**

**Hehe! Hi! Yup, so exactly how long has it been? I don't have a calendar, you see****...****You don't? Erm, moving on-**

**Third Person POV**

Mike was stretched out on the black leather couch, watching his favourite show "Watching Others Lives So That I Can Find Ways To Mess Them Up" He brushed his raven locks off his forehead and looked up to see a tall girl with pink hair walk in. She was wearing a grey sweater and neon pink tights. Her grey eyes were outlined with mascara and eyeliner. She walked over to Mike and sat down beside him. She pulled him up so that his head now rested in her lap. He sighed and said," What do you want now Lisa? I'm busy."

She rolled her eyes and muttered," And why do I doubt that?" They were both silent for a while when Lisa said,"Hey, I haven't seen you transform in a while. Show me..." and she put on a puppy dog face.

Mike glared at her with his blue eyes gleaming and said," I'm out of practice, Lisa."

She jumped up so fast that his head fell onto the couch. Hard. Let me tell you something. Leather may not be the worst thing to hit your head on, but it definitely isn't the best. **(A/N: And I speak from personal experience!)**

Lisa turned towards Mike and said," Look, there's nobody here and you would never hurt me so pleeeeeezzz?"

Mike groaned and got up. He walked to a corner of the room, took a deep breath and started running. He jumped up and there was a bright flash around him. Lisa squealed as the light cleared and looked around to see a big, bad...Chihuahua? After some silence, Lisa couldn't take it anymore. She broke into peals of laughter. "I can see that your out of practice!" She choked out

The Chihuahua barked and ran out of the room. Moments later a tall, moody, raven-haired, blue-eyed man stood there. Yep, definitely Mike.

"Not one word. I need to do something evil to make up for this bloody, embarrassing mistake. Fast." And he walked out again.

Lisa looked at the place where Mike had been standing and murmured," Sometimes, I seriously worry about his manliness..."

**A/N: Wow! You know, when I wrote this out in my notebook, it was three big pages long. But now I typed it out, it's so bloody short! Anyway, exams going on so do not expect regular updates...Yawn.**

**Ciao people of earth,**

**BookWorm2512**


	6. Gah! Pink Dumbells?

**A/N: So, I know that I haven't updated in like forever, but it's because I had a loooooot of paperwork. See, my, um, ****agents**** are halfway across America to Texas to, um, ****talk ****to Rick Riordan. (Picks up a phone) "What?"**

Thalia POV

I was heaving my bag up hill. I don't know why it felt so heavy. It barely had anything in it. Hmm... Weird. I dropped it on the ground and half of it unfortunately landed on my foot. "Holy shit… (Cuss words)" I screeched and eyes watering reached down and unzipped my bag and saw….a pair of pink dumbbells. I was quiet for a minute and thought things out.

Pink = Aphrodite = Aphrodite Cabin. But they wouldn't care or dare to do this. Sooo, it would have to be someone sneaky and cunning. = Hermes = Hermes Cabin = STOLLS. I froze, turned and looked towards the crowd who had heard my pain. I searched out two lookalikes until I found them. They were looking towards me anxiously, in a very concerned way. Too anxious and concerned. I took a deep breath to calm myself but it sort of slipped out.

"Stolls!? How dare you put and I mean, how dare you put pink dumbbells, in my duffel bag? I am so mad right now that I could burn down your entire cabin in a minute!" I screamed. Everybody in the Hermes cabin was trembling and I could see that Connor had wet his pants! I glared at them and swore on the river Styx that I would take care of them later. I took out the dumbbells, zipped up my duffel bag and continued walking. I finally reached Apollo and saw that he was trying hard not to laugh. I glared at him and muttered, "Shut up Blondie!"

He merely smiled and said, "So, shall we? We'll be taking the Sun Chariot and plan what to do in there." I gestured him to lead the way. As I looked back at the sleepy and half-awake camp wearily.

"This is going to be a hell of a quest..."

**A/N: Eh, okay this is just a page break… Sorry for all errors, I'm not too well. =P Read on to find out what they discuss in the car.**

Apollo POV

Okay, so, is it just me, or, is this quest going to be awkward? I mean, Thalia and I have been in the car for at least fifteen minutes and we haven't spoken a word. Other girls would usually have their hands all over me if we were alone in a car. But, this girl, she's just so silent that it's weird 'cause, girls are usually very talkative. Hmm, maybe I should say something. I'll just switch on the radio.

Thalia POV

I sit in a red car, all alone with a star, the star is Apollo, and I'm going mad solo… ah I love making parodies in my mind. Anyway, what else should I do? The idiot sitting next to me is so quiet, it's just creepy. Maybe I should say something. Should I ask him about music? Should I ask him about food? Should I… never mind. God, this is so boring. I'll switch on the radio.

Third Person POV

Thalia and Apollo both reached over to turn the dial. But instead of finding his fingers brush against cold metal, Apollo felt thin cotton. Confused, he turned and his expression changed to a horrified one.

He had just unknowingly touched Thalia Grace's, um, chesty bits…..

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done! Yeah, I may seem a little hype today but I just got a phone call from my, eh, ****agents****. They have Rick Riordan tied up and are getting him to my home! Wait, did I say Rick Riordan? I meant Sick Jordan, my pet, uhhh python! **

**Ciao,**

**Bookworm2512 **


End file.
